Black Hearts
by PleaseStayMyBaby
Summary: "I never wanted this, any of it." Sam mumbled before taking of down the street.
1. Fight

**_This is my first story! R&R, and be sure to enjoy!_**

* * *

"Danny, don't you get it! After you revealed yourself and won all that fame and glory, you lost me. I'm sorry, but you're not the same Danny, you're not the Danny I love." Sam shouted at Danny Phantom who was currently floating dumbfounded over Amity Park.

"I never wanted this. Any of it." Sam mumbled before turning her back on Danny and running down the street. She continuously wiped tears from her eyes as she ran, not really caring if anyone saw her. They'd probably just think she was running to get help for an injured Danny Phantom anyway.

She was so fed up with Danny's swelled head, a product of fame. He'd promised her, promised he wouldn't get a swelled head. That he would never ever leave her; yet, he had. She didn't look back as she ran, she didn't care if he was following her. He wouldn't be able to fly throught the woods, so let him. Let him fly after her. She didn't care anymore. It didn't matter, nothing mattered.

She ran and ran until she reached the woods on the outskirts of Amity Park. She kept running, umping over fallen trees, and logs. Her body was numb, so she couldn't feel the cool wind nipping at her exposed skin, or the wood digging into her flesh.

After a while, she had to stop. She was exhausted beyond belief. She tripped over a log, and crawled under it. It was barely big enough to cover her curled up body. She shivered and shook as the air cooled her further. At some point, it started pouring. Thoroughly drenching Sam in freezing cold rain. She didn't notice though, and quickly, she fell asleep.

**~Morning~**

Sam woke with a start, shooting up in bed as if she'd received a little shock. The only evidence that last night actually happened was the fresh cuts, the damp hair, and the mud.

"How did I get here?" Sam asked herself, getting out of bed. She walked over to her dresser mirror to examine herself. She was covered in dry and fresh mud, and some blood. Her right stocking had been torn off halfway, and a deep cut was visible in her calf. She looked extremely tired, with dark circles under her eyes, and tear stains.

She noticed a folded piece of paper stuck between the mirror and the elegant woodwork. Reaching up for it, she took notice of all the cuts and bruises trailing up and down her arms. She slipped the note out with ease, and unfolded it.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, I think that's a good spot to stop! Review please, and don't be afraid to flame! I take the flames and make my writing better! Thanks!_**


	2. Is Brea Liom Tu

**_Sorry it took so long... Here's chapter two!_**

_

* * *

__Sam,_

_I'm sorry for everything. I hope you enjoy your gifts. Check your closet._

Sam arched a well plucked eyebrow before folding the note and shoving it roughly under her dresser. She made her way to the closet and through open the gray double doors. It was dark; the only source of light was her purple lava lamp. She frowned, confused, and reached for the light switch.

The lights came on, illuminating the goths walk in closet. Anyone could've told you she was goth just by how dark her closet looked, with its grey walls and a vintage black crystal chandelier. She had painted phrases from her darkest poems, and a few of Danny's favorite cartoon characters emblems in paint that glowed green in the dark, but appeared purple in light. The biggest was on her black ceiling. It was a quote from a poem of hers, painted lavender, and highlighted in silverish-white.

Sam glanced down, letting a tear escape.

"Is brea liom tu Danny." She whispered, letting the tears of misery fall.

After a moment the tears stopped, and Sam looked up. A black arrow hanging from her ceiling pointed at her black and purple jewelry box, causing Sam to open it. Sitting next to her black choker, was a small silver choker with a light blue crystal heart hanging off of it.

Sam gasped and reached out a shaky hand to touch the beautiful necklace. The silver band was thin, and had tiny skulls engraved within it. The crystal was cold, like ice.

"Like ice…" Sam muttered, running her hand over its delicate surface. It glistened slightly in the light.

She gently lifted it out of its place, and tied it around her neck. The crystal felt cool against her pale skin. She glanced up as a soft rain of feathers mysteriously came down, along with a note.

Sam furrowed her brow, and caught the paper.

_Sam,_

_All right, now that you've found your necklace, look out your window._

_Sincerely,_

_Your "Secret" Admirer_

Sam walked over to her window, and lifted the silk black curtains. There, out on her balcony, was Danny Fenton. His raven black hair was blowing slightly in the wind and his ice blue eyes had sorrow in them as he looked anywhere but her eyes.

He was leaning onto Sam's black balcony railings, but delicately because he had apparently added something to them. Wrapped all around the top of the railings were white roses and baby's breath. Sam's favorite.

"Danny?" Sam gasped, opening the doors and walking out into the brisk morning. The sun was just rising; the sky was a light purple and pink, giving the situation at hand a warm feeling.

"H-hi Sam." Danny stuttered. He was nervous. It was obvious, exactly why though, Sam had yet to figure out.

"Why are you here?" She asked him

"And how'd you get up here? Did you pull a Romeo and climb the ivy?" Sam attempted a joke.

Danny chuckled, but shook his head. Still not meeting her eyes. "Nah, I used a rope ladder." He told her, pointing his thumb over his shoulder were a black rope ladder was hanging. Sam hadn't even noticed it.

"Oh." Sam didn't know what else to say, so went with this common word. She looked Danny in the eye, and asked her earlier question.

"Why are you here?"

"I… I wanted to apologize. Just because I can sing and act doesn't mean I can get a swollen head from all the fame, and the ability to mistreat you. Sam, I love you."

* * *

_**I don't think there'll be many chapters to this... hehe. Sorry, but I used it in a writing fair I was selected to be in in school! **_


End file.
